bakugan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Dwyer
Sean Dwyer is a Co-Founder of the Mechtanium Knights in Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights. Description Sean is the younger half-brother of Bryce Bowman, with whom he helped found the Mechtanium Knights. He is close friends with Caleb Young and has been from a young age. He was twelve years old when he and is brother founded the Knights. Sean was the one who came up with the idea that they should each battle with one attribute. Sean is 15 years old and is the strongest Haos battler in Infinity Interspace. While his rank is just under Bryce and is still under Runo, he is the strongest Haos user. After the Brawlers returned to Earth from Nethia and started Infinity Interspace, the Knights decided to join in on the Battle Arena style. They joined fairly well and began taking higher rank on the Leader boards. Sean is currently ranked eighth in the world, just under Bryce. Appearance Sean wears a black t-shirt under a white, long-sleeved shirt. He has red hair and orange eyes. His BDDS is black with yellow highlights and gold trim. The the picture for more details. Equipment His guardian is Haos Shadow Aranaut. He and Aranaut met when Fabia Sheen retired from battling to become the Queen of Nethia and gave her Aranaut away to Sean. Bakugan *Shadow Aranaut: 1200g; Guardian Support *Gold Battle Crusher (Battle Gear) *Haos Axxellor (Mobile Assault) *Haos Blasterate (Battle Suit) *Haos Swift Sweep (Mechtogan) Frequently Used Abilities *''Shadow Ninja Finale'' - Add 500g to Aranaut and transfer 300g if Aranaut share the same Attribute (Haos or Darkus). Power doubled on Shadow Aranaut Character Card. *''Fighting Ultima'' - Adds the difference in Power Levels to Aranaut. *''Haos Phase'' - Transfers 500g from Opponent of the same Attribute. *''Omega Haos'' - All Haos Bakugan that are not Aranaut have their Power Level dropped by 50%. *''Mirage Up'' - Add 300g to Aranaut. *''Vector Fist'' - Add 400g to Aranaut. *''Mirage Fist'' - Negates the Opponent's Ability and transfers 200g from the Opponent to Aranaut. *''Mirage Jet'' - Subtracts 300g from each Opponent. *''Light Wave'' - Negates the Opponent's Ability. *''Support Light'' - Negates the Opponent's Gate Card. *''Valkyrie Fist'' - Negates the Opponent's Gate Card. *''Dual Commando'' - Add 200g to every Aranaut on your side. *''Spiral Glowdown'' - Add 300g to Aranaut. *''Fist Alley'' - Add 400g to Aranaut. *''Jumpy Mirage'' (Magnetic Mirage) - Transfers 300g from the Opponent to Aranaut. *''Aurora Impact'' - Subtracts 400g from each Opponent. *''Lighwave Shift'' - Negate Opponent's Ability with a chance to negate future Abilities (1/X where X = Number of Abilities negated). *''Thunderous Roar'' - Subtracts 300g from Opponent. Frequently Used Gates * Character Shadow Aranaut (Character) *Ninja Storm (Command) - All Bakugan on Shadow Aranaut's side gain 300g. *Energetic Boost (Booster) - Adds 300g to Shadow Aranaut. *Shadow Mirage (Command) - Transfers 300g from Opponent's Bakugan to Aranaut. *Doom Gate (Specialty) - Links to Battle Crusher, unlocking Battle Gear Level Two ability: Battle Crusher Demise. * Haos Reactor (Command) - Adds a random G-Power bonus to Haos Bakugan. * Lightning Field (Booster) - Adds 300g to Haos Bakugan. * Enemy Ground (Command) - Drops Opponent Bakugan Power Level by 20% or 50% if they were a flying Bakugan. * Lightning Chamber (Command) - Changes Opponent Bakugan to the Haos Attribute. * Haos Sanctuary (Booster) - Adds 200g to Haos Bakugan for each Opponent Bakugan of another Attribute. Appearances *''The Mechtanium Knights'' (first appearance) *''The Power of Shadows'' (battle debut) Trivia *Sean is a powerful Darkus battler as well as a Haos battler. Battles Category:Heroes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:Mechtanium Knights